


Brand New Day

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Series: Small Miracles [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hints of child abuse, Magic, Modern AU, baby!R, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just even more fluff... it's a brand new day and Les amis need to start trying to accommodate their lives to the new changes.  Meanwhile little Grantaire discovers something he doesn't shares with Combeferre and he makes a new friend! Though Enjolras is not completely happy with this for some reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is dedicated to sclez... they've had a bad week and this was their idea from the start. So here's some Petitaire to try and brighten up your week.

It wasn't until Enjolras flopped back face down in his bed that he noticed something was missing. As he sprinted out of his room he was sure he had been more scared in the last 12 hours than in the last three years. He sighed in relief as he encountered a quiet Grantaire, still in his new toddler form, sitting in the couch.

“Grantaire?” he said softly as he approached him from behind, trying but not succeeding in not startling the boy. He jumped slightly and turned to look at him quickly, relaxing visibly once he realized it was only Enjolras. “What are you doing?”

Grantaire dropped his head and looked down at his hands, that he had been keeping in his lap. “I'm being quiet,” Enjolras sat at his side, throwing an arm around the back of the couch. “I'm being good boy.”

Enjolras sighed and rubbed his face with his other hand, “you're a great boy, little R,” he pulled the little boy then into him, moving until he was lying down with him resting over his chest. “It's really early though little R,” he said as he ran a hand through the boy's curls, yawning. “Aren't you tired?”

“No,” Grantaire mumbled as he put his thumb in his mouth. “Sorry 'ras,” his free hand grabbed his sleeve, bunching it in his fist. 

“Nothing to be sorry for, 'Aire,” Enjolras closed his eyes for a moment as he felt sleep trying to claim him once more. “Why did you leave my room?”

“'Aire's suppose to be quiet,” he was whispering now, turning to put his hands in Enjolras' chest to push himself up to look at him. Enjolras' tried to keep the grimace from his face as he saw the wet spot of Grantaire's saliva appear on his shirt. “Not supposed to wake daddy up, or 'ras.”

“Don't worry, little R,” they both jumped as Courfeyrac's voice surprised them from behind the couch. “Enjolras' won't be angry with you if you wake him,” he had his phone out either recording or taking photos, “you can wake him up whenever you need and he won't be mad at you.”

“Really? 'Ras?” Enjolras' had to wipe the glare from his face as Grantaire turned to look at him once again. He wanted to kill Grantaire's father for ever putting fear on his eyes like that.

“Yes, little R,” he ruffled his hair and the boy giggled and dropped himself in his chest. “Whenever you need anything, you can wake me or Courfeyrac up.” Courfeyrac's face at his full statement made him chuckle.

“Didn't thought that one through,” he muttered as he made his way to the kitchen, leaving them alone once more. “Who wants some breakfast?” Grantaire had perked up at those words, and Enjolras stood up taking him in his arms as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Do you like pancakes Grantaire?” Courfeyrac asked him as he rummaged around their fridge for whatever he was looking for. “With lots of chocolate chips?”

“Cakes?” Enjolras chuckled as Grantaire sat up a little more straight at Courf's words. 

“Pancakes,” Enjolras corrected him as he moved to sit in the table with him in his lap. 

“Not cake cake?” Grantaire asked confused looking up at Enjolras' furrowing his brow. 

“You've never had pancakes?” Courfeyrac asked raising his voice, lowering once Enjolras glared at him from over Grantaire's mop of hair as he felt the toddler tense at it. 

“No,” Grantaire mumbled, putting his thumb in his mouth once again. Enjolras glared finally made Courf stop looking at Grantaire like he was from another planet and turn back towards the stove. Meanwhile Enjolras moved to hug Grantaire to him once again. 

“Morning,” Combeferre said softly as he entered the kitchen, making his way directly to the coffee machine and starting it. “Good morning Grantaire,” he said giving the boy a smile as he turned the tea pot on for Enjolras' tea. 

All he got as an answer was a smile on Grantaire's face which for how shy the little boy seemed felt amazing. “Do you want some milk?” Enjolras' asked Grantaire as he saw Combeferre take it from the fridge. 

“Please?” Combeferre took one of the few plastic glasses they had, Courfeyrac's avengers one, filled it about half way and put it in front of the little boy. Grantaire went quickly to grab it, getting Enjolras' help in taking it to his lips, and getting a drink.

“That's not milk,” Grantaire muttered as he made a face and pushed the glass away. 

“It is milk,” Enjolras told him. 

“Naha,” Grantaire shook his head as he pushed the glass even further away, “not milk.”

“Look!” Combeferre said as he put the container in front of him.

Grantaire looked at him, then at the milk carton, and then again at Combeferre. “Not milk,” he crossed his little arms around his chest, glaring at the carton. 

“Here,” Combeferre pointed at where it clearly said 'milk', “look.”

“Nah,” Grantaire closed his eyes as Combeferre tried to bring the carton closer to him, turning his head to the other side. “Not milk, no cow, no milk.”

“'Ferre,” Courferyrac interrupted as Combeferre was about to try to reason with the three year old once again. “He doesn't know how to read, he's three.”

Combeferre looked startled as he looked down at Grantaire in Enjolras' lap, “he doesn't?”

“You learn to read when you're in school,” Enjolras said as he brought the plate Courfeyrac had put in front of him closer to start cutting the pancakes for him and Grantaire. “And he's not even old enough to be in kindergarten.”

Combeferre looked at Courfeyrac with shocked look as he saw Enjolras talk Grantaire into opening his eyes once again, and into trying some of the pancakes he had put in his fork. “See,” Courf said as he finally sat across the table to Grantaire and Enjolras, “finally someone who agrees with me,” he continued talking while his mouth was half full, making Grantaire giggle. “That thing,” he pointed to where Combeferre had left the milk carton, “with it's low fat, non lactose, skimmy thing... is not milk.”

“Not milk,” Grantaire said while looking at Combeferre incredibly smug, and sticking his tongue out quickly at him. 

“So,” Enjolras intervened before Combeferre could try to rebuke the little's voice statement. He knew if his friend started trying to explain the three year old how that was actually milk, they wouldn't hear the end of it. “Do you think we can find out what happened to Grantaire?”

“Me?” Grantaire asked as he looked up at Enjolras, making him smile down since he was looking at him upside down. 

“No,” he ran a hand through his curls, “another Grantaire, a bigger Grantaire.”

“I'm little Grantaire,” the boy said as he turned back to try and take Enjolras' fork. “Little big boy Grantaire!” he said happily as he was able to take a piece of pancake and bring it to his mouth on his own. 

“You're out little big R,” Courfeyrac said as he grinned at the boy, flicking a chocolate chip at him. 

“'Ras' little R!” 

Enjolras laughed and took Grantaire's hand to pull the fork to his mouth, trying to get some of the breakfast before the boy ate it all. “Enjolras' Petitaire!” Courfeyrac said proudly as he looked at the two in front of him. 

“Petitaire!” the boy yells as he throws his arms open, barely escaping hitting Combeferre in the face as he moved to mutter something to Enjolras. Everything else was forgotten a moment later when a knock was heard from the front door, and one by one the rest of les amis entered the apartment. 

“Good morning people!” Bahorel enters the kitchen screaming, arms open with a grin on his face. He stops suddenly when he doesn't get the response he was hoping for, instead of a giggling toddler he gets silence as the before mentioned toddler tries to make himself unnoticed in their leader's lap.

“He doesn't like yelling,” Combeferre mutters at him as he sees Bahorel's face drop from the grin he had been sporting. “Nothing personal.”

“Good morning everybody,” Cosette said smiling as she walked into the room, Marius and Éponine behind her carrying plastic bags. “I took the liberty of stopping at the supermarket for things Grantaire,” “Petitaire!” “might like to eat.”

She starts taking things out of the bag, laughing when Grantaire makes grabby hands the moment she puts a strawberry milk box out of one of the bags. “Milk!” he says looking at Combeferre as he grabs it from Cosette and then proceeds to drink it dry.

Éponine raises her eyebrows as she looks at them, shrugging before starting to put away all the things Cosette had bought. “I got you some chocolate and strawberry milk,” the taller girl said as she looked on Éponine's work, “some cookies,” “Cookies!” “some easy mac, chicken nuggets, baby carrots, and other stuff I remembered the boys I used to babysit liked when they were Grantaire's,” “Petitaire!” “Age.”

“Thank you,” Enjolras said as he helped Grantaire back to the floor, finishing his breakfast as he saw the little boy approach Marius with a look of wonder in his face. 

“Hi,” Grantaire said to Marius, his thumb back in his mouth. 

“Hello there,” Marius answered, crouching down to be at Grantaire's height. “I'm Marius.”

“Petitaire,” Marius chuckled as Grantaire put his hand out as if to shake on it, which Marius obviously did. “I like your spots,” he said in wonder as his little hand moved to touch the freckles on Marius nose.

“I like your hair,” Marius said as softly, putting his hand on Grantaire's curls and messing them up. The little boy giggled and took his hand, babbling as he dragged him to the other room. 

“And that confirms it,” Bossuet muttered as he clumsily climbed to sit over the counter, besides where Joly was resting against. “Marius is really three years old,” everyone tried not to be amused at Enjolras' frown at Petitaire making a 'new' friend.

“So How we're going to do this?” Éponine brought them back to the reason why they were there. “Grantaire doesn't want to leave Enjorlas,” she gave him a look, “but he's not going to be able to take care of him.” She raised her hand when she saw him start to open his mouth, “you have classes, and meetings... you can't do this on your own.”

He nodded, sighing deeply. Is not that he doesn't get that, it's that the way Grantaire's blue eyes looked at him, like he was the best thing in this world... he loved it, he wanted to take care of Petitaire, if not for him, for everything bad he had ever done for his currently-a-toddler friend. 

“Well,” Courfeyrac intervened from where he was now standing, having left his seat at the table to Cosette. “Other than the meeting with the Dean we have today,” Combeferre and Enjolras nodded, “we're good until Monday.”

“Musichetta said she can take him Monday morning,” Joly said as he moved to be standing between Bossuet legs, “it's her free day so we're good for that morning.”

“And I'm done with classes by one,” Combeferre muttered as he reached to one of the kitchen's drawers for a pen and papers. “That's Monday,” 

“My first class starts at three on Tuesday's” Jehan said as he stole the last of pancake from Enjolras' plate.

“Alright, we're good for Tuesday too... Wednesday?”

“I'll take him,” Éponine said as she looked down at her hands, “I think we'll have to convince him but I'm free Wednesday until one, and you can pick him up at the cafe after you finish classes.”

“Thursday's are going to be a problem,” Combeferre muttered, “I have classes until seven, Courfeyrac's last class is at six and you have your seminar with Lamarque.”

“I'll take him with me,” Enjolras said as he looked at all of his friends. “It's my only commitment for Thursdays, and I think Lamarque won't care if he behaves.”

“I'll take him Friday's,” Bahorel says as he looks out the kitchen to check on Pontmercy and Grantaire. “I don't have classes, and I'll get Feuilly to help me.”

“So,” Combeferre re read the list he had on paper once more, “we have this covered for the time being, if any of you have any kind of problem with him, or can't for some reason, just tell us.” He ran a hand through his hair, “with a couple of days of anticipation would be better... but just try not to leave it at the last minute.”

“I'll take him today,” Cosette said as she looked at Enjolras. “I'll take him out shopping for what he needs, basic stuff only, and maybe that way he'll be nicer to Éponine.”

“'Ras!” Grantaire interrupted running into the kitchen just to jump into Enjolras' lap as he reached him. “Mari told me he really likes 'sette,” he 'whispered' to him as he tried to pretend he was not looking at Cosette. Enjolras just raised his eyebrows, to what the boy just continued, “Told him she no pretty as 'Ras.” Enjolras tried to keep the smile on his face as he heard everyone start to snicker.

“Cosette's really pretty,” he said seriously to the boy, “don't you think?”

Grantaire turned to look at her properly now, turning his head to the side as if looking at her from different angles. “Nah,” he moved to sit on his knees to be able to put his chubby hands in Enjolras' cheeks, “'Ras more pretty.”

He was still red when they left to their meeting an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this is going to continue... Petitaire has taken over my life and I'm going to write about him as much as I can before the muse leaves once again... XD... come say hi! I love hearing from you guys! and also I would love to read about your own Petitaire headcanons! 
> 
> I'm here [Tumblr](http://liferuinedbytveit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
